


Assorted Buffy Drabbles

by amillionand1fandoms



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Spoilers for all seven seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionand1fandoms/pseuds/amillionand1fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief looks into the lives of characters of the BtVS universe, in the form of 100 word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dauntless

Dauntless

They all think Buffy is brave and they’re not wrong. She goes out there every night to fight the good fight, face off against nightmares, and she wins. She never backs down from a battle when there could be lives at stake; it constantly feels like she’s saving the world. All of them, herself included, are almost positive that when she goes down she’ll go down swinging, even if none of them ever vocalize the thought. But she has her strength and her reflexes and, above all, she has them. She knows they’re all braver than she ever will be.


	2. Ardor

Ardor

At first he hates the warmth, the feeling of the sun constantly beating down on his skin. He longs for the cloudy skies of his childhood and doesn’t understand how people can stand this constant, all-oppressing _heat._ His tweed jackets only serve to make him more uncomfortable, but it still takes years and the loss of both his jobs to make him start wearing lighter, cooler clothes.

He only realizes it as he’s leaving, but he hardly ever notices the heat any more, and when he steps off the plane, on the other side of an ocean, England feels cold.


	3. Ballerina

Ballerina  
When Dawn was seven she wanted to be a dancer. She got a tutu and little ballet slippers and convinced her parents to let her take a class. She took lessons for three whole years (for once, she had something she was better at than Buffy.) and then her parents started fighting about money and the ballet lessons stopped, forcing her to pursue other goals. But she never forgot the feel of gliding gracefully across a polished wood floor; she can still remember the exhilarating rush of performing for a expectant crowd. Of course, that never really happened, did it?


	4. Ordinary

Ordinary  
Xander knows he’ll never be extraordinary and he’s okay with that, he doesn't need to be. It’s just that sometimes, when he’s fighting alongside two witches, a super powered badass, an ex-demon, and a man who can speak over a hundred languages, he feels small. Even Dawn has the whole previously-a-ball-of-energy thing, although now she’s just a teenage girl.  
Sometimes he gets that they need him because he’s ordinary. That he understands normal people in a way they never can. Occasionally, he even realizes that without him, the heart, they’re all lost. Most of the time, he just feels useless.


	5. Similarity

Similarity  
She’s almost positive she’s not Willow any more. Sure, they share a face but she’s got black hair, black eyes, black clothes, black veins. Everything is all black, and Willow likes bright cheery colors. (That’s definitely symbolic, but who cares) Anyways, Willow is a pushover and weak with a dead girlfriend so she’s all alone and it hurts. Willow is crippled by grief so she Can’t. Be. Willow. She is powerful and therefore could not possibly be that shy little wallflower with no real friends.   
Besides, she has a choice, so why on earth would she want to be Willow?


	6. Graceful

Graceful  
“Wow, and I thought the last one was ugly.” Buffy doesn’t give the demon a chance to react before she leaps into fluid motion, ducking a vicious blow gracefully, and the game is on.  
They flit around each other brutally, a dance done to the rhythm of fists hitting flesh. The ebb and sway of the battle leans first in her favor, then it’s, and back again, until both are sporting minor wounds that only slightly slow the pace of the fight. This skirmish, at least, will end with her victorious; not that it matters. There’s always another one anyway.


	7. Bittersweet

Bittersweet  
His smiles are bittersweet now. Whatever minuscule amount of happiness he is able to dredge from his tortured soul is always tempered by the broken grief that now defines him. His nightmares are filled with her face, still the face of a child.  
A daughter.   
Not technically his, but she might as well have been.   
He’s seen grieving parents, watched the death of a child drive a family to pieces. He understands them now, knows why they looked so hollow. He wishes he didn’t.  
All his smiles are bittersweet now, but his eyes, his eyes are bitter through and through.


	8. Powder

Powder  
Giles is the only one of the Scoobies who has actually seen real, non-magically-induced snow. The rest of them have lived their entire lives in California, a place not exactly conducive to flurries. Cleveland, however, has no such qualms, as they cheerily discover one bright morning, when they wake up to Dawn yelling excitedly to look outside. It’s two full feet of powdery goodness, perfect for the snowball fight Willow, of all people, initiates mere minutes after they set foot outdoor. No monsters, no magic, just a small group of people –a family of sorts- having fun in the snow.


	9. Inevitable

Inevitable  
She always knew she was doomed, but most of the time she didn’t let it bother her. Sure, she had times when she thought about her future and found tears pricking her eyes, but everyone dies eventually, her eventually was just a lot earlier than most people’s.  
Now, though, she has a tiny flicker of hope. If Willow can activate the potentials and she can keep from dying (again) she won’t be the only one anymore. She’ll still have duties, of course, but they no longer require her dying young. For the first time in eight years, Buffy can live.


	10. Photograph

Photograph

She finds it at the bottom of Buffy's dresser while borrowing a t-shirt; a photograph of the four- the Scoobies, a Xander had christened them. They've all got their arms over each other's shoulders and they're grinning in a way Dawn hasn't seen for ages.  
"What are you doing?" Dawn jumps as Buffy's voice rings out behind her.  
"Nothing! I was just looking for a shirt and this was in the drawer," She holds out the photo defensively and Buffy's face falls, longing and sadness replacing anger. After a moment, Dawn ventures, "You guys look really happy."  
"Yeah, we were."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, I'll take suggestions or words for future drabbles.


End file.
